Just Have Faith
by xXsuccessionofmidnightXx
Summary: "Keep your chin up." A saying that both Kris and Lyra have grown up on. However it's proving hard to follow that saying after what they had to face in their home country, so the two move to Johto hoping to start a new life. Sadly they are dragged into the antics of Team Rocket, once again getting involved with a group of Terrorists. This time, Lyra will not back down. But Kris...?


(Just a couple of facts before going into this story, it will follow the game's basic storyline however there will be some changes to it to make it different from the game, Johto is based off of Japan so yes there will be some references and changes in city names and even character names however to save me trouble the pokemon names will remain the same however will they may be a polite tone to the way characters speak there will not be words such as:

San

Sama

Chan

Desu

Etc

It will not only distract readers but also be very annoying to some. Johto is more based off it's real world counterpart Kansai. Also there will be some things that were both in the games and anime, such as towns being bigger then they are in the games, some animals are along side pokemon and how battles will not be turned based like in the games, pokemon have no problem with attacking humans. Quick fact, their mother's name Susie based off another character's name in the game.)

_Welcome to the new region of Johto. A place filled with rich history and culture. A safe haven for those who are in need. In fact many people from Kanto migrated to Johto in 1998 when Team Rocket was in power, meaning more cities were built and new cultures added to the old. While there are plenty of cities we also have caves, forests and beaches around here due to the region being large. It's not as diverse as Kanto however we make up for it when it comes to both ideals, cultures and even foods! Unlike Kanto people are more down to earth here and have a strong sense of humor. _

_It's 2000 now, 3 years after the break up of Team Rocket. Kanto and Johto is once again a safe region. So relax, forget all of your troubles here._

Chapter One

"As the new wind brings hope to citizens of Wakaba Town."

Lyra then looked out the truck's window. Wakaba Town, or in her language New Bark Town, seemed like a small rural area. There were more trees than houses which was a huge contrast to her hometown, which had less trees and more buildings. Lyra sat back in her seat and began to bounce with excitement. She always did love seeing new things.

"Oh boy! Look! Trees, actually trees and look at the grass! It's soooo~ green!" Lyra said.

Her brown eyes grew bigger at the sight of the wind turbines. She grinned when they passed the town's sign.

"Wakaba Town…. w-winds New Beginnings of! 11 population. Huh, what a weird awkwardly worded sign."

Kris looked over at the town's sign and took a couple of minutes to read it, she then gave her older twin a sigh.

"Winds of New Beginnings Lyra," Kris said as she crossed her arms.

"Not that it matters this place sucks either way. New beginnings my ass."

Lyra looked over to the blue-haired girl with a disappointing frown. Before she could kindly tell her sister to shut up, her mom beat her to the punch.

"Now Kris we both know that Johto is more safe," Susie said.

She stopped the moving truck in front of their new house. It was a small, ordinary house that looked no different then the other ten houses in the town. Kris and Lyra climbed out of the truck to examine the two story home. Lyra let out a delighted squeal while Kris eyed the house in disdain.

"It's perfect!"

"It's small," Kris countered.

Kris gave her mom a disappoint look, Susie could only shrug and give her daughter a gentle smile. Just have faith, is what her expression said. Kris was about to yell to her that they should have never moved to this dump of a town, when she heard the familiar bark of her Eevee. She smiled towards the small fox like pokemon and picked him up. Walking to their new home. Susie watched both of her daughters enter the house, letting out a small laugh as Lyra was running around the house with Kris trying to calm her down. She then checked out Wakaba Town. Well it certainly was a huge change from the unforgiving hot country they came from.

She spent a couple of more minutes to admire the green scenery. She inhaled the air as a gentle breeze brushed past her rather pale skin. Cries of unfamiliar pokemon filled the silence of Wakaba Town, Susie brushed her dark hair back in place. She was about to go join the girls inside when the women heard a strange sound, it sounded like some sort of anthem. A strange machine was flying overhead, a blimp perhaps? Susie couldn't really tell, it was some sort of grey object with a giant red "R" on the side of it. Maybe the "R" stood for Rangers, she had heard of Pokemon rangers working with the police of Johto to keep the region odd melody grew louder and louder as the grey machine grew closer. It passed over Wakaba Town and disappeared into Route 29. She ogled at that sky, thinking nothing of the flying machine Susie went inside of her home. Getting ready to start their new life and perhaps forget the trauma they had to face.

Susie couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Kris playing with Eevee. She noted that Lyra was watching the two of them. Large brown eyes growing wet as she was giving her younger twin envious looks. Susie walked over to her daughter. She placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Lyra to look up at her momentarily only to go back to watching Kris and Eevee.

"Lyra I have some good news for you," Susie said.

"Oh," She said. "What is it?"

Susie could barely hold her excitement. "There's a professor here who is giving away Pokemon to young trainers."

This caught the young girl's attention, her eyes growing bright with hope.

"You see in Johto there is a league for trainers. Battling with their Pokemon to become champion."

"Really? Is there really a professor who gives out pokemon?" She quickly calmed herself down, surprising not only Susie but Kris as well.

"I don't even know if I'm ready to have one. What if this one also g-"

"Lyra they have your favorite pokemon." Kris called out. "A Chikorita."

She was quiet, stunned by the information. Her famous bright grin lit up her freckled face, she let out a delighted cry.

"A Chikorita! Oh I always dreamed of getting that little darling! Can I go now? Please, please, please!" Lyra pleaded, pulling on her mother's apron.

Susie was a bit too flustered to answer right away, so Kris helped her poor mother out.

"Lyra. Lyra! Take a deep breath and calm down," Kris said, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Immediately Lyra took a deep breath her bright red face turning back to its normal pale skin tone. Realizing that she was less animated then before, Kris continued.

"Calm? We good?" She asked.

Lyra nodded. "We good."

"Good. Look it's ten at night. Do you think that the professor would be up at this time giving away pokemon?"

"Well for all we know he could-"

"Lyra."

"No," Lyra replied in a monotonous tone.

"Excactly. So you'll go tomorrow morning. Plus we have to go help mom out with the unpacking. You know that."

"Boo. I was hoping you would forget that."

Kris rolled her eyes. "As if, now come on. Mom you coming or not?"

By that one simple question, Susie was brought back into reality. She could never get used to the way the twins would talk with each other. It was an out of body experience for her. Kris, the younger twin was the only one who can calm down Lyra. Well there was someone else but…

"Uh, ye-yeah. Let's go girls."

Susie lead the way with Lyra and Kris trailing behind her. Kris looked back to her Eevee to call him over, the little pokemon got up to follow his friend.

* * *

Every morning before the sun would rise, Kris would be the first one to wake up. Lyra would be snoring and drooling until midday and her mother usually gets up an hour after Kris. The only who would also be up at this time is her dear Eevee. Kris loved being the first one up. She loved the way the sun would slowly light and warm up the earth. She loved how silent it was, how brisk the air would be and the light mist. Most of all swimming during those moments. So imagine her surprise to see a clear and clean lake that was right near her house. Of course Kris just had to go into that lake, there was no question about it! She changed into her lucky purple bikini, grabs a fluffy clean towel and rushes down the stairs with Eevee following right behind her.

As much as Kris hated Johto she had to admit that the region is very scenic. However everything else about this place sucked. From the weather, to the food and the down right silly myths they grew up on.

She dipped a toe, trying to get a feel for the water. It was cold, which was perfect for Kris. She jumped right into the cool water and loved the feel of it. It just felt so refreshing to the young teen, like she was washing all of her troubles away. With a rare bright smile on her face she looked over to her best friend.

"Eevee! You should come in!"

He looked up at her with big sleepy eyes, let out a loud yawn and curled back into a ball of brown fur. Kris pouted.

"Wet blanket," She muttered, swimming out further from the shore.

When she was at the right distance, Kris turned over to her back floating gently along the water. Watching the dark blue sky sky growing brighter and brighter. Kris ignored the fact that water was going into her ears, she can worry about that later. Right now she was too busy thinking about her old life. It still amazes the young girl how quickly their life had been turned upside down. She could argue that a Lyra was affected by the trauma the worst. However what Kris had to face was no picnic either. Their mother, their poor sweet mom. What happened to her…. no one should have to go through what happened to their mother.

Kris dove underwater, swimming back to the shore. As much as Kris hated this move to Johto, she had to agree with mom that Johto is much safer then their home country. She sighed, it's time for her to move on she suppose. Kris needed to look on the bright side, the positives. 'But how could I,' She thought, 'If I still have friends and family who are still in danger? I can't just forget about them and only worry for myself.'

"Come on boy, let's go," Kris said.

She warped the thick towel around her shivering body. She made sure to clear the water out her ears and dry her hair. Just as they were about to walk back home, Eevee began to bark towards the sky. Curious, Kris looks up to see what the trouble was only to see some grey blimp-like machine flying overhead. Some odd anthem was blaring from it.

"What **is** that?"

There was a large red "R" on the side of it. When it passed over Wakaba Town, Kris looked over to Eevee. He looked back at her, he then lowered his ears and let out a whine when he recognized the look she was giving him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going after… that **thing**," Kris said. "I've already learned my lesson about getting involve with things like that. I'm just going to warn Lyra since she did say she was going to join the Johto league."

She rubbed her sides as the nasty memory came back. Kris then shook her head, getting ride of her memories.

"Keep your chin up."

* * *

Lyra woke up bright and early that morning. It was strange, she thought as she was getting ready, Lyra was terrified at the very idea of getting another pokemon. However this time she was excited at the thought of it. Perhaps it was because the pokemon she was going to get was her dream one, a Chikorita. Carefully placing her large white hat, she winked to her reflection.

"Lookin' good girl."

Lyra was determined to take extra care for her new pokemon. She will not let history repeat itself.

"Alright! Time to begin my new adventure!"

Just as she was about to open her door, Kris barged in which made the door slam into her face. Lyra held onto her face as she crouched down to the floor, shaking in pain. Kris stood there in shook.

"Oh… uh sorry about that." She covered her mouth to hide the small smirk.

"You know there's this new thing called 'knocking' Kris. It's one of man's greatest invention."

Checking her face in the mirror, Lyra let out a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky you didn't ruin my face Kris! Or else mom would've killed you and-"

Lyra wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Um what are you wearing?"

She looked down with a frown. "Clothes? Why what's wrong?"

"Oh boy. Where do I even start?"

"Oh shut up Lyra! At least I'm not wearing some lame super mario getup. Now listen to me, be very careful when you go out."

Lyra was a bit hurt by that "super mario getup" insult, after all she made the clothes herself. Lyra pulled her overalls with a frown, they were supposedly in style here. She then shook her head and brought her attention back to Kris. She raised a brow. "Why?"

"Look just be careful alright?"

Lyra hummed to herself. It was weird to see Kris all worry about Lyra. Well at least be unreasonably worry for her, Johto is supposed to be safe after all. Sure there might be a couple of crooks here and there. Of course there were going to be some dangerous, wild pokemon but Lyra can handle herself thank you very much!

"Do you want to come with me to get Chikorita?"

"Do I want to…-"

Well not really no. Kris just wanted to stay home after seeing that thing. It just gave her a strange feeling.

"Yeah. I'll come."

"R-really?" Surprised by her response she gave Kris a large grin.

Throwing her arm around her petite shoulders, Lyra brought Kris close to her side to the point that their checks were up against each other.

"Alright! Let's go! The hot duo is going to conquer Johto! Now Kris just because we're both going to battle in the league doesn't mean I'm going to let you become the champion!"

"Er what?"

She rambled on, already lost in her thoughts. "I mean you may be my twin but I am the older one after all. So it's natural for me to be the champion. Wouldn't you agree? Of course you would, I'm right as always."

"Woah! Woah, hey there slow down."

Kris pushed herself away from Lyra. "I'm just going to go with you to get your Chikorita… maybe even walk you over to Cherrygrove er… uh I mean Yoshino City. **Maybe**!" She empathize as soon as she saw Lyra jump up and down.

"Fine with me! Now onwards! A new chapter in our lives begins!"

Kris tries to push herself away from Lyra's hug. Sadly it was impossible for her to pry her sister's iron like grip off, so she just awkwardly hung against her. Lyra was chattering rather loudly in her ear, excited about the new change. While Kris may not like Johto's odd language, culture, fashion and most importunely the food. She was glad to see her older twin this happy again. However that did not mean Kris was going to stay here in this sleepy little town. No she has her own reason on why she is willing to walk with Lyra to Yoshino City. The thought of traveling through Route 29 terrified her however with Lyra by her side it will lessen the fear.

* * *

He was nearly there, the young teen panicked as soon as he saw the all too familiar blimp pass through blasting that annoying ahem. More and more of them were growing in numbers. In their 3 years since the revive they've reached a high number of recruits. Even higher then the whole gang back in 1998. So not only would it be impossible to beat them with no experience of pokemon battles but it would also be very stupid to just rush to them. The boy walked over to the large sign.

_"Wakaba Town. Winds of New Beginnings."_

Perfect. He has made it. Now that all had to do was break into the lab and take a pokemon. He was about to walk over to the large building, when he heard two loud voices speaking in a language he has never heard before. The boy quickly hid behind the tree, he then took a quick look to gauge the situation. It was a pair of two girls with identical freckled faces, obviously twins, the only difference being both their hair and eye color. The girl with blue hair was holding onto some brown thing, he couldn't tell what it was from this distance, while the brown haired girl was chatting away. For some reason she annoyed him the most, he hated preppy girls. He had to admit that they were both very beautiful and yet he could have sworn he had seen them somewhere.

He watched as they both entered the lab, silver eyes narrowing. If those two girls were going in there to get the pokemon, then he will have zero chances of getting one.

"Well no matter. Once they come back out I can steal one from them."

He looked around his surroundings as he approached the lab. Sneaking off to the side, he looked into the window. The boy smirked, this was it. He will finally get a strong, rare pokemon to help him. The girl with brown hair was chatting to the famous Dr. while the blue haired girl was just looking around the lab. He jumped when he saw her blue eyes spot him, she narrowed them. Suspicious of him he was sure.

"Damn," He clicked his teeth. He should've been more careful.

"Wait a minute… those two they couldn't possibly be?" To make sure, the boy looked into the window one last time.

"I thought so. No wonder they look familiar… but why are they all the way in Johto?"

This could be a problem for him, if he were to steal anything from those girls then he could kiss his revenge plan away. No doubt he would be thrown in jail if he was even a feet away from them.

"Alright…. be cool. I can figure something out."

For now he will have to rethink another way to get one of those starter pokemon.

"Hey!"

Today was not his lucky day as it seems. He turned to the direction where the voice came from. A boy that looked around his age walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He demanded.

"That's none of your damn business. Now go away."

"Like hell it's none of my business! As assistant to Dr. Utsugi it is my 'damn' business. Now tell me, what are you doing here!"

What an annoying and rude boy. Looks like he will have to come back later then. With that, he turned and ran back into Route 29 disappearing into the thick forest surrounding the town.

"Hello?"

The boy turned around, only to see some blue haired girl. She looked around the area, she pouted (or maybe it was a frown, it looked too cute for it to be a frown to him) and crossed her arms.

"Y-you… haven't, _**uh**_, seen a _**uh shoot**_! Boy red hair around here have you?"

She struggled with speaking the native language of Johto, if he wasn't so pissed he would have laughed at her.

"Why? Do you know him or something?"

She was a bit shocked by his rude tone, a look that he gets much too often. After all Johto people are suppose to speak in a polite tone to strangers and their superiors and even then he still is rude.

"No. No not at all," She said slowly. "He just looked uh… _**sketchy**_."

He was getting fed up with talking to this girl. "Huh? What the hell does that word mean? If you're gonna living here you better learn how to speak the language!"

She folded her arms together. "Never mind then."

WIth that she walked back to Dr. Utsugi's lab. He stood here, looking at the spot where the girl was.

"She was cute… though I could have sworn I've seen her somewhere."

He then shrugged, he's got more important things to do now.

* * *

End of Chapter


End file.
